Rosario to Humanity
by Imai Kazuya
Summary: What if Tsukune never went to Youkai? What if someone else did in his place? MizorexOC
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demonic/Vampire Talk**"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, but I do own my OC.**

**Chapter 1**

Christian Drake, a 17-year-old brunette, waited at the bus stop for his ride to show up. He had just been accepted at a private school, much to his and his parent's surprise. The oddest thing was, that the name of the school was Youkai Gakuen.

The bus then rumbled to a stop in front of him, causing Christian to shoulder his bag and wait for it to open its doors. When it did, he stepped aboard and sat near the rear of the bus. Deciding that he may as well get some reading done, he pulled out a book from his bag and started reading.

He was so engrossed in his reading that he failed to notice the glowing and swirling lights when they went through a tunnel. Eventually, the bus came to a halt again and the driver spoke up.

"All out for Youkai Gakuen."

Christian slid his book into his blazer pocket and walked off the bus. As the bus rolled away he took in his surroundings. The red water threw him off for a bit, but eventually wrote it off as dye. Looking around for the school, he noticed a building in the distance. He sweatdropped at how far it was and glared back at the tunnel.

"Could of at least had the decency to drop me off, well, I don't know, closer!"

He grumbled but started walking at a brisk pace anyway. Several minutes later he found himself walking through a forest. He stopped suddenly and wondered why he was suddenly thinking of fairy tales, but shook it off. Walking a bit slower he looked around at the so-called forest. What he thought were merely oddly place stones actually had inscriptions on them.

Curious, he decided to read one. A couple seconds passed as his brain tried to comprehend what he had just read. '_Okay, this has got to be a joke. I mean, a gravestone?' _Looking around, he noticed many other similar stones. '_Maybe this place loves Halloween…_' Eventually, he wound up at school, only to find out that he missed Orientation. Deciding that he really didn't care either way as it was probably just an old geezer jabbering his ears off, he looked around for a class list.

Christian walked into his classroom and looked around it. He noticed all the other kids there, his classmates for the rest of the year. Mentally filing each one into separate categories, he sat down in the second-to-last seat by the window. Students slowly flowed in until the teacher shut the door.

She walked to the front of the class, her short blonde hair seeming to twitch at various times. Writing it off as a figment of his imagination, Christian tuned in to what she was saying.

"I'm Nekonome-sensei, nya. And I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on, nya." Passing off the constant "nya"s as a character quirk, Christian continued listening. "Now, as you all know, nya, Youkai Gakuen is a school for monsters!"

Christian gave a brief furtive glance around at that, convinced that someone must be pulling his leg. Seeing that no one was reacting negatively to this, he decided to ignore it.

"The world is current dominated by humans, nya, so we must learn to disguise and co-exist with them. To enforce this, every student and faculty member is required to stay in his or her human disguise! No one is allowed to know your true nature, nya!" Sensing some hesitation, Nekonome continued, "But no worries, there are no actual humans here, nya. For the entire school is covered by an invisible barrier, hiding us from human eyes. If any human is found, nya, they're like, put to death or something."

Christian actually started at that. '_Did I hear her wrong, or did she say that humans will be killed on sight? If so, why did nobody tell me this before?!_'

"Why not just eat the filthy things, or in the case of the beautiful women, molest them?" A voice spoke up. Christian turned to look at the speaker, a dirty blonde with, in his opinion, way too many piercings.

The teacher was saved from answering by the door sliding open. Everyone's attention turned to the front, to Christian's relief. In walked a pinkette with green eyes, apologizing for being late, citing that she got lost. Christian scoffed at that, she seemed too ditzy for his tastes, no matter how beautiful she was to the rest of the class.

The rest of class passed by without incident and Christian hastily walked out before anyone else. He opened up his bag and browsed through it, looking for the sheet of paper that told him what dorm room he was in. As he looked, he pulled out a paper that had the bus schedule on it. To his dismay, it looked like it only came once a month exempting special occasions.

Seeing that he was stuck here, he chose to try to make the best of it. Once in his room, he decided that he liked how cozy it was. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It had all the essentials, except for a bathroom, which was covered by the floor's public bathroom.

'_This place is serious a dull in color. Wonder where I can find some paint…_'

Once he was settled, he pulled out his book and decided to go for a walk around campus. Even with his nose in the book, he neatly avoided anyone else that was walking about. Soon enough, he found a deserted clearing with a calm stream running alongside it. He sat down under the shade of a tree and devoted his full attention on his book.

About an hour passed before he noticed he had company, as evidenced by the purple haired girl sitting next to him, reading his book as well. Catching her eye, he closed his book with a snap.

"Can I help you?"

She stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I was just coming to my usual spot when I saw you reading here. I was curious what you were reading, so I came over and took a look."

"Ah, this is your spot? I'm sorry then, I'll go sit somewhere else then."

"It's okay, it doesn't have my name on it. It's just that nobody ever comes here."

"I'm surprised, it's a very peaceful place. Definitely different from the school." She nodded to that. "I just realized that I didn't get your name. My name is Christian Drake."

"Shirayuki Mizore, it is very nice to meet you Kuritsujen-san."

Christian blinked at that. "Oh yeah, japanese... Christian is my given name. But if my name is too hard to pronounce, you can just call me something else."

"Can I call you Chris?"

"Of course you can Shirayuki-san."

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants and offering a hand to Mizore. She accepted his offer and took his hand and stood up as well, straightening her skirt. He looked at the sky and realized how late it had gotten.

"Wow, is it that late already? Well, it was great meeting you Shirayuki-san. Perhaps I'll see you around?" She nodded. "Great! See you later then."

Christian walked back to his room, and sat down on his bed. He reflected back on his day so far. He was glad he met Mizore, he then realized that he left his book back at the clearing. He'd have to go get it tomorrow, if it was still there, as he didn't want anyone else reading it. He drifted off to sleep, glad he had made at least one acquaintance, if not friend.

~AN~

**This is my first fanfic in a long time, I actually lost interest in my other works. I'm surprised there aren't as many fanfics with Mizore-chan getting some man love, she's my favorite character and I fail to see how anyone could NOT write about her.**

**Anywho, please read and review people, I'd really appreciate it.**

**...**

**Or I could sick my pet Facehuggers on you, your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demonic/Vampire Talk**"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, but I do own my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

He woke up the next morning and got dressed quickly. He left the dorm, figuring if he moved fast enough, he could grab his book and get to school on time. He skid to a stop and had to spin on the spot to avoid knocking Mizore down. Christian recovered from his near spill and noticed his book in Mizore's hands.

"Hello Shirayuki-san. I see you have my book, did I forget it back at the clearing?" She nodded and handed it back to him, he then put it in his bag. "Thanks, I would hate to lose it now, it's a little too personal."

Mizore trailed a little behind Christian as he kept walking and talking. He then noticed she wasn't walking next to him and turned around to see her walking behind him. He motioned for her to catch up and walk with him.

"So anyway, who's your homeroom teacher? Mine seems a little absent-minded sometimes. Also, I'm beginning to wonder if I'd be able to bribe her with fish or catnip for good grades." Mizore listened silently and nodded at his description of Nekonome.

"I have Nekonome-sensei too, Chris."

"You do? I didn't see you there yesterday."

"I didn't go."

"You didn't? Huh, well, none of my business. You coming today?" She nodded and then Christian shut up as they walked into the classroom together. Christian sat down in his usual seat, and to his surprise, Mizore sat down in front of him and turned around in her seat to face him.

"Uhh... Shirayuki-san? What are you... you know what, nevermind." Slightly unnerved by her staring, he failed to notice her reach her hand into his bag until she pulled out his book. He stared at it, then at her and back again.

She opened it up and asked, "Will you read with me later Chris?" He nodded and took the offered book. He noticed a perfectly frozen snowflake in the center of it, which was odd, seeing as how it was still summer. He picked it up, surprised by how sturdy it was and looked at Mizore. He made to hand it back to her, she blushed slightly and said, "Keep it, it's a gift."

Christian nodded and slipped it carefully back in the book just as Nekonome stepped back into the room. He half-listened to what she said, his mind recording it all as his thoughts went elsewhere, like why Mizore wanted him to read with her.

Class ended and Mizore grabbed at his hand and led him out. He blushed but before they could leave the main building, they were stopped by a girl whose blue hair was tied in a short ponytail. Mizore promptly froze her in a block of ice before continuing on her way. Christian ogled at the site and was consequently too stunned to resist Mizore pulling him back to the clearing.

Once they were back at the clearing, Christian finally gathered his thoughts back in order. "Shirayuki-san, did you just freeze that girl in a block of ice?" She nodded. "How, no wait, why?"

"First, can you call me Mizore-chan from now on, since I can call you Chris, it's only fair you call me by my first name too. And aren't we friends anyway?"

"Yeah, but Mizore-chan, you still didn't answer my question. Why did you freeze that girl in a block of ice?"

"She was stopping us."

"Okay, putting that aside. How did you freeze her?"

"I just can, I'm a Yuki-Onna after all."

"A Yuki... Onna. You're a Snow Woman?" She nodded. "Wait, isn't it against school rules to reveal your true nature?" She shrugged.

"Then to make it fair, tell me yours."

Christian blinked. "My what?"

"Your nature."

"Uhh..." he paused, looking for a distraction. "Didn't you want me to read with you?"

"Yes, but I still wanna know."

"Do I have to?" Not waiting for an answer, he sighed. "Might as well get it over with... at least promise you won't kill me."

"What for?"

"Just do it. Please."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm human." Christian closed his eyes instinctively, waiting for the worst to blow over. A few seconds passed, he opened his eyes to see Mizore still standing there.

"So? What does that matter, doesn't change my opinion about you Chris-kun."

Naturally, Christian responded with the ever eloquent, "Huh?"

"Being human doesn't change the way I feel about you Chris-kun. You're the first person to speak to me on their own. The first person to really understand me. I read some of your book, and just from this, we really think alike. We're both loners, aren't we?" As she spoke, Mizore walked closer and closer to Christian until she was standing right next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest. Christian blushed at the close contact and wrapped his arms awkwardly around her.

She sighed into him and then slowly, almost as if reluctant, she let go of him. She walked a short distance away and bent to pick up a stone.

"You know," she froze, "I'd almost given up on any kind of relationship with others. It always ended badly for me. I'd almost lost faith in love. But you know what, I'm willing to give it another shot, hopefully it won't blow up in my face this time." Christian was talking to himself, unaware that Mizore was listening. He chuckled to himself. "And what do you know, maybe the chance I was looking for needed to be outside of my own species. Maybe the girls here aren't as horrible as the ones back home. And maybe, just maybe, I won't get hurt again."

Mizore straightened and tossed the stone, making it skip on the water. It bounced nine times. "Chris-kun, did you see that? It skipped nine times!"

Christian smiled and walked over to give it a try, in more ways than one. He tossed it carelessly and watched it skip not once, not twice, but three times. He blinked and wondered if that meant something or if he was just being paranoid.

~AN~

**Why does this chapter seem a little shorter than the last one? I'm thinking that maybe I rushed into the relationship... perhaps this could use some editing.**

**I'll be looking for someone to beta this story.**

**Review or face my Facehuggers!**

***laughs maniacally***

**...**

***looks at you***

**What? Get to reviewing already!**


End file.
